Ripples Can Maybe Bring Happiness
by thebigianthead
Summary: Jack has a plan. This story follows the season 9 episode "Ripple Effect" where the many SG-1 teams came through the gate and all the players spent some time in the mountain. Spoilers for the episode, but other than that, nope, can't think of a thing.


This story will be considered AU by some, but not by me, and contains spoilers for the ninth season episode "Ripple Effect." Thanks for reading.  
>I don't own Stargate or anything associated with it. I'm just borrowing for a minute or two.<p>

* * *

><p>The folded papers fell from the priority envelope onto the granite counter top while Jack wondered what Hank Landry would have mailed to his home. The mountain was still winding down from the invasion of the multiple SG teams, specifically the SG-1 teams. Over fifty teams had been denied entrance through the gate and had been told to remain where they were, and at his office in the Pentagon since then, Jack had been reviewing the many reports from all the people involved. The many, many, many reports.<p>

For once in over a week he'd made it home at a decent hour and was looking forward to a relaxing evening of dogs cooked on george and his latest movie rental, "Batman Begins." He even had leftover potato salad in the refrigerator and a new carton of ice cream in the freezer that had been purchased just for him. Later he would head to Reagan National to meet a late night flight and then the weekend would really begin.

Life was good, but he was definitely curious. Grateful for the substantial working lunch he'd had in the meeting with the Joint Chiefs, and a DVD that he could start at any time, Jack took the papers and plopped himself down in his favorite recliner.

_Jack,  
>None of the official reports contain this information.<br>Hank_

The rest of the page, and the second, contained what ordinary people would think was gibberish. Jack knew differently though and reached into the end table drawer for a pencil. The code was more than letter and number replacement and would have looked daunting to anyone not using a computer or access to a cryptology unit. And even then, without context, they'd be hard pressed to get anything useable from the vertical and horizontal rows of digits. But for Jack, and Hank, and even Hammond, it was a piece of cake to decipher.

SGC personnel had looked for a solution to the invasion of the alternates and had kept tabs on them, and control over them, while Hank and a couple of his confidants had asked them questions about their lives and associations. The revealed information was… interesting.

Of the seventeen alternate SG-1 teams that had visited the SGC, most were the normal mix and in fifteen of the different universes they knew about the Ori. In fourteen of the seventeen Jack had taken the HWS job and Hammond was retired. In two Jack was still in Colorado Springs and in one he was MIA, probably KIA at the hands of Ba'al. The differences in the other team members was interesting too, but the oddest group had been a premier team of Daniel, Mitchell, Martouf and Janet Fraiser. They'd been looking for a cure to the Ori plague. Martouf had joined to be close to Carter, but after a couple of years Carter had met someone else, and for this latest mission had been left at home on maternity leave. Hank hadn't known Janet Fraiser, but he had liked the alternate reality doctor, and after she'd calmed down about the prospect of perhaps never going home, they'd spent 30 minutes talking over a cup of coffee.

Hank's additional research revealed thirteen Carters in relationships: one with Jack, two with the NID's Malcolm Barrett, three with Pete Shanahan and seven with a special ops lieutenant colonel who had been stationed for a while at Peterson Air Force Base. Pregnant Carter was married to that same officer and they had one other child. Interesting indeed.

The next morning Jack had one of his aides pull the personnel file for a certain lieutenant colonel, thinking that if he looked good on paper that he would have Hank contact the man's CO and then maybe have him read in on the program and brought into the mountain for an assignment. It could be for future temporary duty, or maybe even a permanent posting. Jack learned that the guy could handle classified, his own and other people's. He'd married young, but the relationship only lasted nine months before it ended in divorce and they had had no children. He was tall enough and smart, right up Carter's alley, with a PhD in geology and Master's degrees in chemistry, physics and geophysics. And he was only eight months older than Carter.

Three weeks later Hank called to report that the man had shown up for duty, was thrilled with his new assignment, and he and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter had hit it off splendidly. After their first joint briefing, they had exited the conference room together, laughing, smiling and talking about motorcycles. Only time would tell.

Later that day, his match making completed, Jack had headed home with a smile. After all, Carter deserved to be as happy as he was.

The End

* * *

><p>Thanks very much for reading. Please review. I'd really like to kinow what you're thinking about this story. And for those who are wondering, I never could see Carter with Martouf in any reality or dimension or alternate whatever. Maybe if it was CarterJolinar. Maybe.


End file.
